Morana Aslaug
Quote: "xxx" Appearance xxx Personality xxx Backstory “Long ago, in an age almost forgotten to me, I was a completely different individual.” Morana Aslaug was born into the world through the union of a human father and fey mother. She was conceived in the harsh regions North of Khorvaire, known as the Frostfell, where icy fiends roamed freely across the vast snowy wasteland. It was survival of the fittest and unfortunately Morana wasn’t healthy upon her birth. The little half-fey girl had pale-blue skin and silver hair, akin to her mother’s own features while maintaining human physicality that she had gained from her father’s genetics. This mixture of blood made it hard for Morana to adapt to the cold, unlike her mother who was a pureblooded Uldra. The Uldra were a tribe of Fey humanoid creatures that lived on Icewhite Island, just South of the main bulk of land that made up the Frostfell. The tribe lived primitively, hunting and living in completely ignorance to society out of their tribe. Morana’s father on the other hand was from the land of Khorvaire and an explorer that was part of an expedition into the Frostfell. They both met one another and fell in love, to the displeasure of the Uldra tribe. Morana’s mother knew of these risks, knowing that her child would be considered an abomination to her people. So, as soon as Morana’s mother was pregnant they both fled into the mainland of the Frostfell, to attempt to live a simple family life while raising their child. The couple erected a wooden lodge through their combined efforts and created a home for themselves and their family. The lodge itself was located near the mountainous regions of the Iceworm Peaks, up on the slopes of the rocks and getting a beautiful view of the snowy horizons off in the distance. Morana was birthed in that very home and grew up sheltered by the outside world. Eight years had passed and Morana was growing up to be a kind and compassionate individual. Her mother had taught her the skills to survive, like cooking and cleaning; while her father taught her languages, knowledge and astrology. However this peace did not last for long, because the Uldra tribe never gave up on tracking the family, even after so many years. The half-breed child was perceived as an abomination, like any other fiendish creature that needed to be hunted and exterminated. During the quiet night while the family was sleeping soundly, huddled together, a group of the tribe’s hunters barged into the home and abducted them all. Pulling all three of these individuals out into the frigid cold. The family was placed in a triangle, on their knees in the snow, facing one another. Morana felt fear that she had never felt before, as if various insects were crawling all through her body while she shook. Her father was the first to be punished, as his last words was the spluttering pronunciation of his daughter’s name. His throat was slit for the others to see. Morana felt her heart skip a beat as the crimson liquid dripped down her father’s torso and onto the snow, forming blotches of frozen red ice. The little girl couldn’t cry, couldn’t move, couldn’t pry her eyes away from the truth before her, that her father was killed in cold blood and next was her mother’s turn. In the same ritualistic manner the hunter pulled back the mother’s head and brought the knife to her throat. The helpless mother could only smile warmly to her child, in an attempt to say her goodbyes; then the flesh of her throat was sliced open, letting the blood drip and solidify in the snow once again. Morana screamed at the top of her lungs, letting her cries ring out through the mountain air. The hunters loomed above her ominously before dragging the screaming child higher up the mountains. Eventually they reached a small ravine that seemed to be bottomless, going deeper into the darkness. Morana’s throat was sore as she had lost her voice; her scalp was burning from being dragged by her hair and her legs were bruised and battered from the rocky ground. The little girl has accepted her death at this point; it was only a matter of time before her inevitable end came. So, she was lifted into the air and thrown off the edge of the ravine. Time seemed to slow as Morana looked up towards the sky, observing the snow falling down from the stars and finding a sense of bliss before gravity took hold; dragging her down and plummeting into the darkness bellow. It was dark, freezing as Morana gained consciousness in the dark. At first she thought she was dead until she felt the nerves in her body shoot out in agonizing pain. She wanted to scream but she couldn’t, she couldn’t even make a proper noise. The girl’s body was completely mangled. Her legs and arms were twisted and broken into unorthodox shapes. Her spine was obviously broken as well as it bent in such an angle. She couldn’t scream because her throat was crushed, cartilage compressed together painfully. Morana didn’t want to die like this, she begged with all her being for something to intervene, something to save her from the cold. Two large yellow-glowing orbs floated behind the walls of ice in the cave, slowly, like giant glowing eyes hidden behind the frozen surface moving towards the wall nearest to the mangled body. The eyes looked upon the battered and broken figure of the girl, illuminating the icy cave with a glowing radiance. It stared at the broken, battered girl for a moment before speaking in a sonorous female voice. “Child, you are rather far from home aren’t you?” The voice spoke in a sultry and playful tone as Morana stared upon the glowing orbs of light; she lacked emotion in her gaze due to her just being numb and exhausted from trying to stay alive. “Child, do you wish to live? Do you wish to have a life worth living again? Do you wish to get revenge on those who had done this to you?” The entity obviously sensed the girl’s anguished soul and was curiously drawn in. “Humanity is a cruel joke. I could help you fix that; I can bring back the peace that you desire. I can bring them back.” Morana’s eyes darted straight towards the entity behind the ice; gaze focused intensively. “You wish for that don’t you? But first you must free me. Find a way to free me and your wish becomes reality.” In Morana’s mind she hastily accepts, screaming ‘yes’ within the confines of her mind towards the eyes before her. “Then let me rebuild you anew, better, powerful.” The orbs shifted from gold to a light blue now as the frigid air started to circle the girl’s body, slowly and then rapidly increasing in speed. Ice started to form on Morana’s body, which grew and encasing her in some sort of chrysalis. The little girl had already lost consciousness at this point as her body was put to sleep, dreaming of her family and the life that she would have with them in the future. Several decades have passed and the ice chrysalis still remained intact in the cave. The entity had disappeared and hasn’t returned since that fateful day. The cocoon ruptured abruptly and cracked as a pale hand broke through the ice. The whole shell structure shattered and the woman sat up, completely void of clothing and different from the young girl that was here to begin with. Her skin, instead of pale-blue was now a human-pale shade; but the most interesting new feature was the new translucent wings on her back, resembling icy feathered wings. The butterfly woman hugged her own body as she opened her eyes for the first time in years, revealing a lightly glowing amber gaze. Morana had awakened from her deep slumber, with a new mission in mind. To purify the world in ice so that she can live in peace with her parents once more. Affiliates *